


A waking dream.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most beautiful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A waking dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 17, 2006.

Their morning routine involves Sawada Tsunayoshi waking up to sheets that smell of sunlight, nicotine and last night’s activities, with his cheek against a pillow that’s still got the dent of another’s head beside him. He smiles a little, knowing on one hand that he must look like a complete idiot but accepting the fact that really, he is. Always has been. Always will be. Especially now, when there’s a pleasant sort of buzz in his head and everything feels – is – wonderful: the bed, the room, the morning.

 

It’s tempting, so very tempting, to just lie there, linger, roll around a little and bask in the moment, but he pushes himself up and out, hooks one of the bed sheets with his hand and pulls it around himself as he makes his way across the room; the floorboards are warm against the bare soles of his feet. He remembers an old tale, a bedtime story, of a village and a piper and music stealing children up and away, into somewhere. He is not a child anymore, hasn’t been for quite some time now, but in this very minute he feels like one, drunk on the music floating towards him through the door, down the hallway. The sound of a single piano, playing out a song he doesn’t recognize. (But all piano music for him is good and beautiful.)

 

He tries not to hurry, but his own urgency scares him at times.

 

So there he is: Gokudera Hayato, haloed in light, shirtless, jeans hanging just so from his waist, arms out, fingers and feet plucking out a melody from newly shined brass pedals and unstained ivory keys. It would be so easy to spend one moment just short of forever tracing the line that his spine makes from the nape of his neck down to the middle of his back and beyond, or the exact breadth of his shoulders, or the play of brilliance and shadows in the gray of his hair. It’s equally easy to watch those fingers and think of this and that and so much more.

 

He tiptoes now, putting his stealth lessons with Reborn to good use as he sneaks up behind the other, reaches out, wraps his hands over Gokudera’s eyes, leans in close to hear that small, surprised gasp.

 

“Good morning, Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna whispers, into the curve of that ear, against those earrings he’s come to love. Gokudera smiles, pulls his hands away and kisses him, and smiles again. He has the prettiest green eyes.

 

“Good morning, Tenth.”

 

Seven minutes and a good amount of kissing later, Tsuna realizes, yet again, that it’s a beautiful, beautiful day.


End file.
